1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wiring configuration associated with shift registers in a display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
With the fierce competition of the display panel industry, slim appearance and lightweight feel has gradually become the focus of technology development. Generally speaking, the gate driver integrated circuit (Gate Driver IC) is integrated into the glass substrate so as to achieve a narrow bezel.
In the conventional display panel, the start signal line for transmitting the start signal and the signal output lines for transmitting the gate signals are disposed between the shift register circuit and the display area so that wiring of the start signal line crosses wiring of the signal output lines. Since the gate signals output by the signal output lines are the major information input to the display panel, the crossing of wiring will induce the phenomenon of electrostatic discharge (ESD), thus resulting in wrong information displayed on the display panel. In addition, as the resolution of the display panel is higher and higher, the situation of crossing of wiring is more and more obvious. The possibility of the occurrence of electrostatic discharge is increased correspondingly, which increases the probability of abnormal displays on the display panel.
For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for solving the above-mentioned problem by providing a display panel and a method for manufacturing the display panel.